


Always

by M_Carpe_Noctem



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Carpe_Noctem/pseuds/M_Carpe_Noctem
Summary: After a tragic event, Liz and Red get closer... (AU story beginning at the end of 4x03.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize in advance for English mistakes, it's not my mother tongue. I write with limited expressions and vocabulary, it's my first fanfiction. But I hope you'll find this story entertaining. There will be a happy ending. Rating will change and I will let you know when there is smut ahead ;)  
> TK won't be there for long.  
> Liz trusts Red in this one.  
> Possible OOC from time to time (especially Liz) considering 4A, it could be a good thing in the end...

“Tom, could you leave for a moment ?” She says without breaking eye contact with Red.

He frowns “why?”

“Just do it, please.”

“Are you sure...?”

She sighs “Yes.”

He gives Red an arrogant look before putting his lips on her neck briefly. Probably knowing how much it must irritate the man in front of him. As soon as the door close, Red tries to look everywhere but at her, at her gaze full of sadness.

“Why didn't you tell me that you had an affair with my mother when I first asked you?”

“Because I didn't have an affair with her.”

“She wrote it down.”

“Did she? Or did Kirk told you?”

“He told me and from her words, it seems pretty clear that you loved her.”

“I loved your mother as a friend. But you won't trust me, I thought with time you would learn to trust me but apparently, I hoped in vain.”

“Try to understand...”

“I have never lied to you, Elizabeth. I told you, you can trust me and it's a reality.”

“There was no fire, maybe I had those flashes and nightmare because the memory of a little girl can...”

“There was a fire. Kirk is only trying to get you to stay with him because he is dying.”

“But I shot him.”

“He is not your father, Elizabeth. I discovered that Constantin Rostov new about you after our case on lady Ambrosia.”

She gets up from the chair and gets closer to him as she raises her voice “You should have told me!”

“I wanted to tell you when I came to the church but with everything that happened after...” He closes his mouth, his jaw tightening. And she notices the emotions taking over his voice. “I watched you die. I felt you leaving. I begged you not to go.”

“I was scared.”

“I know.”

“I'm terrified of never seeing her again.” She can't stop her tears, she hasn't let herself go entirely. There is only with him that she can do it.

He knows the feeling of no being able to see your child, the pain it causes. She takes a step closer before she hesitates to get into his personal space, he notices “I'm not going to stop searching for her, Elizabeth. But forgiving you is going to be... more complicated.”

“I understand. I... I have no right to ask you but... Hold me?” He doesn't move “Raymond, please, I need you to hold me.”

“You should ask Tom for that.” He says coldly.

“It's not the same.” She wraps her arms around him and waits for him to do the same “please, Raymond.”

He closes his eyes and remembers their embrace when she got out of the courthouse, her bright smile, her determined walk toward him, the look in her eyes, her warmth, her light. 

He slides his arms around her and she presses herself more against him and that's when she cries.  
“All I want is your well-being, all I do and do not tell you are for your protection. You need to trust me now. I don't think I could lose you a second time, I could barely make it. If it hasn't been for Agnes I... I wouldn't be here anymore. Will you trust me now?”

“Yes. I promise you.”

She grips his shirt strongly, she kisses his cheek “I'm here. I trust you. And Raymond, I do love you. I thought only about her when I said yes to the plan.”

“I'll need time.”

“I understand.”

He loosens their embrace but they stay close to each other “Tom will want to go away.”

“I'll tell him I won't.”

“You know it's not going to be that easy. He hasn't told you yet, has he?”

“No, what?”

“You will have to ask him. But I maintain what I said about him when he got shot. He didn't even notice Kirk's men following him.”

“He's my only chance of having a normal... ish life.”

“That's not true.”

“How could any other man deal with everything I did, who I am...”

“You deserve someone better.”

“Tom and I... We are the same. We deserve each other.”

He is horrified by what he's hearing “God, no, Lizzy. That's not true.”

“I missed you calling me Lizzy. I heard it sometimes, in my dreams.”

“Lizzy, you are nothing like him.”

“Yet I lied and betrayed you.”

“You are not like him. If it wasn't for you, he would already have a bullet in his head.”

She imagines what he could have done to Kate “It must have been terrible for you to do that to Mr. Kaplan...” She witnesses a look she has never seen in his eyes, “I... This is all my fault.”

He expected her to get angry but she doesn't. “She knew what would happen if I learned what she has done.”

They hear a loud knock on the door “It must be your dinner.”

“Could you stay and eat with me... us? I'm not gonna eat much but...”

“Me neither. I...” He shakes his head and puts on his hat “I have to go, I need to contact several associates to help me find Kirk.” She nods “And think hard about what I said.”

“I will.”   
 

“How did it go this time, Raymond?” Dembe asks as Red sits down next to him on the couch.

“Better than at the cemetery. I just...” he shakes his head “I believe we said important things to each other tonight.”

“That's a good sign, brother.”

“Yes.” he takes a sip of Scotch, “I think she understands it's complicated with me but even more so and dangerous without me. And Tom... He is going to trick her again but she promised me that she trusts me now.”

“Then Kirk failed.”

“Oh, she believed him or she thought about it, that's certain and with Katarina's journal... I'm still very careful around her but she... we shared a moment into each other's arms. When I thought she was dead, I would have given everything I had for just a few more seconds in her arms so... I tried to resist but she wanted it, needed it as well.”

“I think you two are going to be more honest with each other from now on.”

“She's in so much pain, Dembe. I can't believe Kate thought they would be safe without my protection."

Dembe knows all that already but he lets him say it again and again. He knows how horrendous it must be in his mind right now.  
   
It's one a.m when his phone vibrates, he recognizes her number but doesn't pick up, if there was a problem, he would already know about it. Ten minutes later he gets a text message, still her. It's my mess, I know. I need to hear your voice.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. If Tom hadn't been followed she wouldn't need to hear his voice, he's sure of it. But what if she would have needed it? No. He cannot think like that, he needs to stay cold toward her now. He doesn't call her back. He goes take a long shower instead. 

An hour later, she picks up her phone again and sends him another text: I'm not sleeping, you can call whenever you want.

She has missed him. She didn't fake her death to hurt him, it was to protect her baby girl. She understands he was angry, he has every right to. She looks at Tom, who fell asleep two hours ago. She asked him and he told her briefly about Scottie. They argued a bit. And his arms and words just don't have the same effects than Red's. Raymond's. 

He takes the phone from his nightstand and sighs as he composes her number, she immediately answers. “Raymond.”

He closes his eyes at his name on her lips “Lizzy.”

“The food you had us delivered was excellent. I... I think it was from the same restaurant you brought me to after the courthouse.”

“Yes, it is.”

“That night and the following weekend were so... wonderful.”

He remembers those few days when they simply shut down the all world and stayed in their own bubble in a splendid safe-house. Just bantering, laughing, her listening to his stories, teaching her how to perfectly cook eggs, letting go of all the stress of being on the run, he even read to her once and she fell asleep on his shoulder...

“Indeed.”

/A week later/

“What?!” He throws the phone on the wall “Dembe, take me to Elizabeth. As fast as you can.”

 

“She's gone. My little girl, she's...” She falls to the ground and he follows and catches her and they stay on the floor. 

He holds her against his chest as she trembles violently as she cries. He has tears on running on his cheeks, too. This innocent precious child. A part of the woman he loves has died.

He probably heard them fall, so Dembe goes inside and his heart just broke. “ Raymond, Tom and his team are dead. No sign of Kirk's team or Agnes' body.”

He moves a bit so his back is resting against the wall and he adjusts her position so she stays between his legs, hir arms anchor around her. He kisses her forehead. And she feels his tears falling on her skin. She looks up at him and she never saw such pain on his eyes and face. 

“Don't leave me.” She pleads.

“I won't.”

“I don't know if I'll be able to go on...” She's gripping his shirt in her fist “I'll be all alone.”

“No. You have me, always.”

Now she fully understands how much he loves her, after everything she did, he is still there for her and always will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading, thank you!  
> I didn't feel like writing all the grieving stages so this chapter is set eight months later.  
> The story about Chico Hamilton was a deleted scene between Red and Zoe.

/Eight months later/

 

He knocks on her door at seven p.m, she opens the door and lets him in. He puts the brown paper bags he is holding on the counter. He quietly takes off his jacket, hat, his tie and unbuttons his vest.   
"Good evening," he gently strokes her arm up and down. “Are you already hungry or should I put the groceries in the fridge?”

“I'm ready to eat. What's on the menu tonight?”

“Lamb chops, homemade mashed potatoes, grilled corn and a salad with lots of vegetables.”

“My favorite meal.”

“Indeed. I haven't been there for three weeks, I thought it would be nice.” He offers her a small, adorable smile.

“It is. And is that a box from Chewie?”

“Pecan pie, from Chewie, yes. And blueberry muffins.”

He is always so thoughtful. She goes to the bags, picks up the bottle of wine and opens it to let it breathe a little. She watches him rolling his sleeves up and washing his hands. He looks a bit tired.  
She is so glad he's back. He pushed back all of his meetings around the globe as long as he could but a month ago she told him to take care of his empire, that she could go through some days without his visits.

The first five months she was barely alive. She stayed in bed, drank a lot, took sleeping pills, too much of them, she ended up at the hospital once. She didn't want to kill herself just desperately needed to sleep.

He didn't want to leave her but she somehow convinced him and now, he is back and they will spend the weekend together. She has missed him so, so much. 

She basically spent the last month working out. It was good for her mind and she felt better about being back in good shape. 

He feels her observing him, he has missed her terribly. She looks healthier and she was hungry. Her apartment was tidy again. All positive signs.

He wipes his hands with the kitchen towel and turns around. Leaning against the counter.

“You've been working out.”

“Yeah. It feels good.”

“That's wonderful,” he smiles, tilting his head, quickly looking at her from head to toe “you will always look beautiful to me but the most important thing is that you feel good about your body. Do you?”

She smiles almost shyly “Thank you... And yes, I do. I sleep more than three hours now. I got six hours last night.”

“That's very good.”

“What about you?” She asks softly.

“As usual. You know being the Concierge of Crime doesn't allow you a regular sleeping pattern.”

“You do look tired,” she says as she walks toward him to get two wine glasses. Her body lightly brushing against his as she opens a kitchen cabinet.

“There was a lot of turbulence on my way back here. I think I'll sleep better tonight.” He says looking at the couch and the sheets neatly folded on the coffee table. It became a habit for him to sleep on the couch he bought her.

“I hope you will.”

“I know I will.” He replies as he empties the bags and grabs a saucepan, fills it with water and puts the potatoes in it.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Sure, you can cut the vegetables for the salad or you can pour us the wine and go relax on the couch.”

“I wanna help.”

“As you wish, Lizzy.” 

After finishing the preparation, she sits on the couch and puts their glasses of wine on the coffee table while he's looking for something in his bag. Once he finds what he was looking for, he takes off his vest and joins her on the couch, takes a sip of his wine and then looks at her again.

“I brought you a little souvenir.” he hands her a small package.

She unwraps it carefully and discovers a silk scarf “wow, it's so soft and beautiful. Thank you, Raymond.” She leans over him to kiss him on the cheek.

“You're welcome. I thought it would go very well with your skin tone and eyes.”

“I love it and I trust your expertise in clothing.” She grins at him.

He sees her smile for the first time since Agnes' death “I'm delighted that you love it.” He checks his watch “Excuse me a moment.” he apologizes as he gets up and walks to the kitchen.   
 

They take their time savoring this homemade dinner, “it's so good, Raymond. I know it's quite simple compared to what you are used to...”

“No, I also enjoy simpler meals with very common products. As long as they are quality ones like these, I'm good.”

“I think your mashed potatoes are the best.”

“I agree with you completely.” He states with an exaggerated hand gesture. “Please, tell Dembe next time would you? Because he doesn't agree with us.”

She shakes her head, chuckling “I will.”

“It's fantastic to hear you laugh and see you smile again, even for a few seconds.”

She softly puts her hand on his, “thank you for being the reason behind the laughs and smiles.”

He strokes the back of her delicate hand briefly before getting up “Do you mind if I go take a quick shower now?”

“Not at all. I'm full anyway, we can eat dessert later.”

He grabs his bag and goes to the bathroom. She loves everything about their time spent together but there is something even more special she can't name about this part of it. He's going to get out of the shower in ten, fifteen minutes in black or deep red pajamas pants and white or black t-shirt then they're going to sit on the couch for hours. Maybe it's the fact that no one, except Dembe, will ever see him like that. 

She puts the slices of pie on small plates, pours herself a cup of milk and a scotch for him, gets two forks and puts everything on the coffee table. 

And there he is. Black pajamas pants, white t-shirt. She notices some of his scars behind his upper arms. They talked about them months ago and he took him some weeks to finally wear short sleeves around her.   
   
“I'm amazed by this splendid pie every time. I can't help it.” He admits as he eagerly puts a piece of it into his mouth.

“I see that. You are amazed by a lot of food.”

He chews and swallows before replying “Is this a subtle way to tell me you find me too fat?”

“No, it isn't. I find you... very handsome.”

“Really? Even with the impact of my love of food?” He pats his stomach.

“Now, you are just fishing for compliments, Raymond.”

“Am I?”

They grin and it feels good. 

“I missed you.” She says softly.

“I missed you as well, Lizzy.” he finishes his last piece of pie and slides his arm around her shoulders “come here.”

She snuggles against his chest, brings her feet on the couch. He peppers her hair with soft kisses as her hand rests above his heart.

“Tell me a story.”

“I know you've been listening to jazz since I come here more often.” she nods “so you know Chico Hamilton?”

“I do.”

“I saw him playing live and something happened.”

“That's amazing, especially for a massive jazz fan as you are. What happened?”

“I could never forget. I was on shore leave at this club in Panama City. It was after the show, I'm standing by the bar when I heard that voice say, hey sailor, you alone? So I turn around and there he is, big beautiful smile, you all by yourself? So I nod, yes sir. Well that ain't right, you're coming with me and if you see a girl you like here, she's coming, too. So I immediately buy a drink for this pretty olive skinned girl who's been chatted up by some drunk guys and Chico, Juanita and I, the three of us go out, dancing and laughing and not a care in the world. I didn't get back to the ship until late morning, I was in the dog house for a month.” she giggles, “Worth every minute.”

“You will never run out of stories will you?”

“I don't think so.”

“It's a wonderful thing, I think.”

“I believe so, too.”

“You are an amazing, passionate storyteller. And you know, since I met you, I find all others men's voices kinda boring? I mean Ressler has a normal male voice but yours is so incredibly captivating, rich and nuanced that others seem just... banal and monotone to me.”

“What a nice compliment, I'm touched. But I know sometimes you wish you could make me shut my mouth.”

“It happened... But now, I can't imagine my life without your stories... without you.”

“Me neither. I had a taste of it and I barely made it out alive. I wasn't able to live with what I was feeling inside. But if you ever want me to go away, I'll leave.”

“I don't, you know that. I want you in my life.”

“How was your therapy session today?”

“First, it was the last one and it was good.”

“Are you sure you don't want more sessions?”

“No, it's... I can continue without them. But thank you for arranging those especially for me.”

“It was no bother, I knew Dr. Parker was the best for you.”

Lizzy's phone vibrates, she groans and decides not to pick up and he looks down at her and tilts his head “Hey, I'm just so comfortable, I'm not moving or being disturbed.”

“I approve this choice, Lizzy.” he declares as he gently caresses her arm, up and down.

They talk until after midnight. At some point she keeps yawning and decides, reluctantly, to go to bed. She gets up, quickly cleans the coffee table, loads the dishwasher while he prepares his bed. 

“Good night, Raymond.”

“Good night, Lizzy.”

She then puts her arms around him in a warm embrace. He freezes when she slides her hands across his shoulders and middle back, with only his t-shirt she must feel the scars very well. He stiffens.  
“It's okay.” She strokes his back several times “It's you and me, you don't have to worry about them.”

He holds her tighter against him and she lets her head rest on him, hearing his solid heartbeat. She slides her hand toward his chest, so it can lay next to her face and gently strokes his covered skin with her thumb. Then her caress becomes more pronounced as her other hand gently grabs and caresses his side. He can't help but lean closer, his nose in her hair, smelling her sweet flavor, his hands now resting on her lower back.

Feeling his heart beating faster than a few minutes ago makes her even more aware of what effect she has on him. She is surprised she can do that, even if he said that he does care for her. And her own heart racing in her chest is an unshakable proof of her own feelings. Finally, after more divine, precious seconds like this, they let go of each other, but still stay very close.

“I needed that.”

They smile softly, a powerful shiver crossing both their bodies.

“Me too, Lizzy.”


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly opens her eyes, rubs them and turns her head to check the time on her clock-radio. It's seven a.m. She then closes her eyes again for a minute as she always does and pictures her little girl. She misses her atrociously. A part of her died with this terrible loss. 

She hears some noises coming from the kitchen, she goes to the bathroom where she takes a shower but she puts her pajamas on again. 

She looks in the mirror and flashes of her embrace with Raymond from last night pop into her mind. It feels wonderful to have him back. She knows she's in love with him, they are closer than ever but never talk about their feelings for the other, or if they do, it's brief and they never get too deep.

She hears the lovely sound of bacon getting put inside a very hot frying pan and she suddenly feels very hungry. And she also craves Raymond's presence.

And there he is, still in his pajamas, preparing their breakfast with great concentration. He looks incredible in her eyes. So strong and yes, sensual, she thinks as he puts the top of his thumb into his mouth to clean whatever is on it. She loves his broad shoulders and she can clearly see his strong biceps. She hasn't felt sexual desire over the last months, since Agnes' birth actually and she thinks it's a good sign she can look at him like this and have thoughts like these.

As he always does, he feels her staring and he loves it. He cuts the french toasts in half, nice triangles and then he wonders if he should tease her about her intense staring or maybe it still too early to be that flirty? He's going to try, only because she did tease him last night.

He turns around, a towel on his shoulder “Enjoying the view, Lizzy?” he asks with a smirk.

“As a matter of fact, I do, Raymond.” 

He grins and watches her picks up the oranges and starts making fresh orange juice. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.”

Once everything is ready he puts two well-filled plates on the table. He waits for her to sit down to takes his seat. Ever the gentleman.

“Bon appétit.”

“Merci, Raymond.”

   
“Lizzy?”

“Yes?”

“I have to go for less than an hour. I'm going to get a call from an associate and he has the bad habit to track people's phones. I don't want him to know your address.”

“I understand. Go, Concierge of Crime.” She pokes his chest with her index “But when you come back, you change into your pajamas again.”

“I thought we could go out tonight, I know a lovely place where we could have dinner.”

Her smile falters “What kind of restaurant is it? I don't feel like dressing up...”

He takes her hand in his and holds it to his chest “Italian. Familial, casual.” She slowly bows her head “Hey, Lizzy.” He gently caresses her hair.

“Alright, I... Let's go.”

“Are you sure? Don't do it for me. I want you to be comfortable.”

She strokes the back of his hand “It will be nice, as long as you are with me. It's just... It's been so long since I went out for something other than my runs and therapy sessions.”

“I know. If you don't feel good, we'll take doggy bags and go home.” She loves the fact that he considers this place as his home. He smiles, knowing what she's thinking “Yes, Lizzy. You are my way home and this is home for me now... Do you mind me saying it?”

“Not at all. It makes me happy... You deserve a home.”

Their gazes lock, she takes a step closer, opens her arms and he holds her tight against him. They stay in their warm embrace until they hear a knock on the door. 

He goes to the bathroom to change into the clean suit Dembe just brought him and leaves for his phone call.  
 

He comes back to her apartment an hour later and finds her in the middle of the living-room lifting weights. A thin layer of sweat over her face and toned arms. His breathing changes right away. She is wearing tight pants and a sports bra, his eyes avidly devour unseen parts of her body. He unconsciously rolls his tongue in his mouth. 

“Enjoying the view, Raymond?”

Clever woman, he thinks “As a matter of fact, I do, Lizzy.”

She shakes her head, beaming, but she feels a delicious shiver runs through her body when she sees the look in his eyes “Well, I just finished so... I'm going to take a shower.”

“Do you want me to prepare you something to eat?”

“No, it's okay, I have a cereal bar to eat but I'm not against a light lunch later, I want to reserve myself for the restaurant tonight.”

“I booked a table for seven pm.”

“Perfect. Now, get out of this suit to change into your pajamas and get the crosswords ready for when I come out of the bathroom.”

They started doing crosswords together a month before he left. 

He unbuttons his shirt then he takes off his suit pants quickly to puts on his pajama. He prepares some tea and patiently waits for her.  
They are enjoying a calm afternoon, filled with stories from both of them. He has been learning so much about her lately, from her time in high school and college. They talked about Sam. It was painful between them at first, still is for him, but she doesn't hold it against him anymore. They both hurt each other. But now they have found a balance that feels right.


	4. Chapter 4

“Roberto!”

The smaller man hugs Red “Hey, buena sera, Mister Reddington! I'm happy you're back.”

“Oh, I'm glad as well, just the smells around here is worth it!”

“Good evening, Miss.” he says as he bows his head politely “Let me show you your table.”

“Thank you.” She says, smiling.

Raymond pulls out the chair for her and once she is seated, he goes to his own chair, facing her. The place is quite crowded but they came through the kitchen door and their table is far from the entrance. They order their food and drinks and Raymond is telling her how he met Roberto.  
   
“Are you enjoying your evening, Lizzy?”

“Yeah, it's very nice. The food, the wine, the place...”

“My company...”

She rolls her eyes, feigning annoyance “yeah, if you say so.” She then becomes more serious when she holds his hand which rests on the table “thank you for taking me out.”

“It's an immense pleasure.”  
 

“Would you like a drink, Lizzy?”

“Yes but a very small one for me.” She says as she takes her shoes off.  
   
She turns on the tv to check the news. It makes her think about her work, without the task-force, she knows she won't be working for the FBI again. She loved her job. 

“Lizzy...?”

“Oh,” she takes the glass he's handing her “thanks.”

He sits down, close to her and knows something is on her mind “What is it?”

She sighs, letting her head rests on the back of the couch “I loved my job. The FBI... Being a consultant, it was still fine.”

He takes a small gulp of the alcohol before replying “I was waiting for you to talk about it. When you are ready, I still have names from the blacklist for you.” 

“I thought so, but after... after what I did and with the fact that I was only a consultant...”

“I won't talk to anyone but you. And not to sound presumptuous but the FBI wants my names... They will have to give your job back. Harold will help you.”

“Yeah.”

“Whenever you're ready, Lizzy.” he affirms, giving her knee a light squeeze. “Whenever you're ready.”

“I'll need money at some point. I mean officially I'm back in the living world but I'm jobless. I need to be independent. Since I've left home, I've always been able to provide for myself.” He opens his mouth but she cuts him “I know you want to help me with money but I just... I want to be independent. I hope you'll respect that.” she puts her head on his shoulder “I know you will.”

“I wish you would accept some money from me but... I will respect your decision. I can continue to bring you gifts, right?”

“Let me think about it...” She looks up at him and he looks so desperate she wants to laugh at his concerned expression “Don't panic, Raymond, I can live with that. And you buying and making amazing meals is okay, too, just not all the time.”

She grabs the remote and changes the channel. She waits for his reaction and it is fast “oh God, Lizzy...” He whines.

“Come on, Raymond, you love watching people dance, you enjoy dancing.”

“Yes... but this?” he shakes his head.

“It's Dancing with the Stars. I'm sure you can watch it.”

“I love watching ballet and professional dancers.”

“There are professional dancers.” she points out, still smirking because she knows she's going to win.

“Alright. But I need another drink then.” He gets up and goes to the kitchen, pouring himself a few fingers of scotch.

“Would you mind bringing the slice of tiramisu I didn't eat at the restaurant?”

“I don't mind.”

“Thanks.”  
 

She discretely looks at him and she notices how he glances at her plate. “You just have to ask if you want some, honestly, Roberto was really generous, it's a big slice.” She hands him her spoon and plate.

“I need a spoon.”

“I don't mind you using mine, beside you are really a good pillow so don't leave the couch. Of course, if you don't want to use it...”

“No, I don't mind. Thank you.” He takes the plate and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

She puts a small pillow on his thighs and lays down her head on it “Is is okay?”

“Yes.”

“If you need to move your legs, just let me know.”

After eating the rest of the Italian cake, he tries to keep his hands to himself or on the armrest but he wants to caress her hair...

She shifts so she is no longer facing the TV but him instead. He looks down at her and a small smile is forming on her lips. “You can do it, Raymond, it's not like you never did while we hugged.”

She gently strokes his cheek before facing the TV again. As soon as she does, his fingers caress her hair. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, loving his gentle touch. She holds his other hand and guides it to her stomach, his thumb stroking the soft material of her sweater. 

He savors those moments as much as he can because he doesn't take his time with her for granted. He'll never take her for granted. It's time for the commercials and he bends down and he proposes, almost shyly into her ear “dance with me?” 

She sits up and, putting her hand in his “Okay, but I'm not very good, as you witnessed at the Syrian embassy.”

“You aren't bad. It was because you didn't let me lead and you were a bit nervous. Let me guide you, alright?”

She nods.

At first, they dance like they did back then but that's not what they want right now. They both feel it. It's too formal. She plants her gaze in his eyes and he can't look away, her hand slowly moves from his shoulder to his chest soon his fingers are covering hers, she lets her head rest on his chest. His arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his body and she smiles. She closes her eyes and just focuses on him. How good it feels to be in his arms. How comforting and comfortable it feels. She looks up to see him looking at her. Once again gazing into each other's eyes. His lips find her ear.

“You are an excellent dancer, Lizzy.”

“You're a good leader." she takes a step back "And I did step on your toes twice.”

“I didn't feel it.”

“So I deserve a ten?” she enquires as she walks to the bathroom.

“Your wonderful skills cannot be limited by simple numbers!”

“Flatterer!”

He chuckles as he hears the bathroom's door being closed and locked.  
 

“Are you cold?” He notices that she rubs her arms.

“A bit, yeah.”  
“Here.” he takes off his hoodie “put this on.”

“Aren't you cold?” she asks as she takes it.

“I'm good. I danced like Fred Astaire when you weren't there.” he winks at her as he sits on the couch like before. 

She zips it up and rolls up the too long sleeves. “It's very warm, so soft, so cozy. I may never give it back to you.”

“Ah! I just have to buy another one then.”

“Yeah, cause I'm not joking, I love it.” 

“It suits you better than I anyway.”

“Hmm, I don't think so. You look very good and adorable in it!”

“So do you.” he says as he resumes his tender caress on her hair.  
 

“Are you leaving tonight or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow at six a.m., I will go to London then to the Bahamas then back here. I would say four days maybe five.” 

She grabs a slice of bacon from her plate “to pay a visit to allies or enemies?”

“Allies in the Bahamas. I'm going to London to take care of a group of young brainless boys trying to sell things which belong to me to terrorists I strictly refuse to make business with.”  
 

It's around eleven pm when she reluctantly lifts his arm from her shoulder so she can get up. She stretches and then looks at him again. “I suppose you'll be gone when I wake up so...”

He leaves the couch as well and holds her in his arms. She puts her lips on his cheek and lets them linger for a moment. 

“While you were out for your run, I prepared you a delicious tomato sauce for tomorrow.”

She cups his cheek “You didn't have too.”

“I wanted to and you know I love to cook so it's no bother.” he affirms as he strokes her hand on his face.

“Thank you.”

“Do you have any plans?”

“My laptop doesn't work properly so I'm going to ask Aram to check what's wrong. And... I'm going to go see Cooper and tell him I'm ready to work again.”

“Alright. He'll do everything he can to help you.”

“Yeah, I know. He is a good man.”

“He is essential to this task force.”

“Are you still in contact with Samar?”

“I am.”

“I know she was angry and...”

“I'll talk to her.”

“Are you still hurt?”

He sighs “Lizzy...”

“Tell me. We never really discussed it.”

“We're fine, we wouldn't be here if we weren't.”

“I need you to know that I did it all for her not to hurt you.”

“I know, I forgave you months ago, Lizzy. We're fine.” He kisses her temple several times.

“Thank you for still being here for me, I wouldn't have made it this far without you.”

“As long as I am alive and you want me in your life, I'll be there.”

“Me too. Good night, Raymond and be safe.”

“Good night, Lizzy.”

He watches her as she takes off his hoodie and puts it on the counter. When he is sure she's in her bedroom, he takes a few steps and grabs it and nicely puts on the back of the chair where she usually sits. There is no way he could take it with him, he's going to do as he said, he's simply going to buy another one. 

He never tried to categorize his relationship with Lizzy. He couldn't, to be honest, mostly because of her mood swings. It has been a bumpy road. And there will be more bumps. Dembe asked how their relationship have changed over the past few months, he knows that he has been sleeping at her place, since Dembe slept in the apartment next door, what he didn't see are the pronounced touches, the deepness of the words they exchange, the new intimacy and their bantering... They are closer than ever, that's what his told his brother.

He is in love with her. And even if they're closer, he doesn't rush things. He lets her set the pace and the boundaries. She is the one to decide if they'll go further. He doesn't feel completely deserving of being her lover, he has been working on that guilt lately with her help and he has made some progress since he probably wouldn't reject her or tell her a definitive “no” but it's complicated because of who he is and what he does. If she will go back to dating and find a nice man who respects and truly loves her then he will be happy for her. Her happiness and safety will always be his first priorities.


	5. Chapter 5

A smile dances on her lips when she sees everything he prepared for her. Putting on his hoodie, she lets out a long sigh. He made her favorite chocolate cookies and there is also a plate of cut fruits. How the hell he did that without her noticing? She doesn't know, she simply thinks he must have some kind of superpowers.

He makes her feel so loved and precious. They have been through rough moments, but as he said to her last night, they are fine now and that's all that matters. 

 

After her run and a needed shower, she grabs her phone and calls Aram.

“Liz, hi, how are you? Huh I mean...” he stutters.  
“It's okay Aram, I'm good.” she says nicely.  
“That's wonderful, is there something I can do for you?”  
“Yes, my laptop is not very cooperative lately and I was wondering if you can come over and have a look at it?”  
“Sure. Huh, after six today is that okay?”  
“Yes, it's good. Thank you and see you later then.”  
“Yes, bye, Liz.”

She decides to do some housework before Aram comes over and she laughs when she finds Raymond's tie under the couch. He is usually so careful with his things, she absolutely can't wait to tease him about it. She strokes the soft fabric and closes her eyes, imagining how it must feel to untie it from his neck, or how it could feel if he would tie her wrists with it... It reminds her of the strange dream she had years ago, him in her motel room... She hears her phone vibrating and when she sees “nick's pizza” on the screen, she takes a deep breath. 

“Hello, Lizzy.”  
“Hi, a... are you okay?”  
“Yes, I just had a moment and wanted to call you. Did you sleep well?”  
“I did, I... thank you for leaving the hoodie and for the breakfast, it was perfect.”  
“Ah, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I brought some cookies with me before leaving, I couldn't resist.”  
“I still have some. They are amazing.”  
“Are you alright? You sound a bit... out of breath.”  
“Just doing a bit of cleaning before Aram comes here.”  
“Well, we are at our rendez vous point now so I must go.”  
“Okay, bye.” she hangs up quickly.  
He looks at his phone with a curious expression “Is everything alright, Raymond?”  
“Yes. Let's go, Dembe.”

They enter a small hangar where three young men are packing guns into big wood boxes “Hello there. Seems like an interesting business that you have.”  
“Mister Reddington!” the three of them lifts their heads up “what are you doing here?”  
“Taking what's mine of course.” he chuckles darkly. One of the young men slowly reaches out for his gun, of course, he notices it “oh, I wouldn't do this, Timothy.”  
“Bollocks!” 

He fires his gun and bullet brushes Red's upper arm. Red doesn't even flinch as he takes his own gun and shoots him in the knee. The man falls to the ground, growling and holding his injured leg.

“No one taught you to listen to your elders... Pity.” he says as he hovers over him.  
“Please, sir! Don't kill him.”  
Dembe immediately points his gun at the approaching blond man “You know, Todd, in my world there is only one thing I value and that's loyalty. You three and I are done. I'm not going to kill you all like I should, but if you ever go against me I will not hesitate. Am I clear enough?”  
“Yes, Mister Reddington. We won't.”  
“Good.” he tosses his phone at Dembe “call the team so they can move the guns to their initial place.”  
“Raymond, you need to get your arm look at.”  
“At the hotel. I'm going to wait in the car, wait until the men are here.”  
“Yes.”

He sits in the car and sighs looking at the blood being visible on his jacket. He lets his head fall back on the headrest. That's when his phone rings, her name flashing and the screen.  
“Raymond, I... I didn't want to seem rude earlier, I was cleaning and then I got a bit lost in my thought.”  
“It's alright, Lizzy.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I just got injured.”  
“How? Where?”  
“A bullet brushed against my arm, but I'm okay.”  
“You sure it's not serious?”  
“No, I think my ego is more hurt than my body. I'll be just fine.”  
“Okay... I couldn't... I need you.”  
“I know, believe me, I was paying attention. If I didn't, I would probably be in a much worse state.”

 

“I think I'll need some stitches, Dembe. Could you do them, please?”  
“Of course, Raymond.” he looks at his friend bowing his head down “are you alright?”  
“I should have moved faster.”  
“Don't listen to your ego, brother. You did well, another man would have been dead. He was fast, he's a boxer.”  
“I should be more reactive.”  
“Once again, he was really fast but if you really want, we could train a bit together. We didn't train together for months.”  
“Yeah, that's true. I apologize.”  
“And that's fine, too. You needed to be with Elizabeth. Actually, we went on a couple of runs together, she could join us.”  
“That would be nice. She's been working out a lot lately.”  
“Then I'll ask her. She's a good fighter.”  
“She is.” he smiles proudly. “she's coming back from hell and doing so much better.”  
“I can't imagine what she's been through. But you are both doing better.”  
“Yeah, we're stronger together... I miss this little angel terribly.”  
“The innocent often pay the highest price.”  
“Yes.”

 

He is sitting on the ground in front of the couch, arms on his knees, watching her sleep in his hoodie, which still makes him smile softly. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes and instinctively reaches out for his hand “you're here.”  
“I am.”  
“But... Your other meeting in the Bahamas?”  
“It can wait. But if you want me to leave...”  
“Shut up, you know I didn't mean it that way.”  
He chuckles then gently lifts her hand and kisses the back of it “I'm sorry I woke you up.”  
“No, it's fine, I was going to wake up soon anyway. Just a little nap.” she sits up. “How's the arm?”  
His eye twitches a little “Achy stitches. But not too bad.”  
“If you have stitches it's not just a scratch, Raymond.”  
“When I told you, I thought it was just that. But as I said, my ego is more hurt than my body. So let's move on, if you don't mind.”  
“Alright. The important thing is that you're back and healthy.”  
“And hungry!”  
“Even better.”  
“I brought divine steaks. Have you ever ate dry aged beef?”  
“I heard about it but no.”  
“I can't wait to see your reaction, I hope you're going to love it.”

 

“Oh my God!” She says as soon as she finishes to swallow her first piece of meat.  
He beams at her “I told you!”  
“This is... amazing.”  
“There are so much more flavors and how delicately it melts in your mouth... It's divine.” 

He moans in delight as he slowly chews and Lizzy bites her bottom lip at the sound. As soon as his gaze focuses on her lips, she immediately stops and cuts another piece from her steak.

“Is there food you don't like?” she asks once their plates are empty.  
“Kale, well my body doesn't handle it nicely. Brussels sprouts. And I think that's it.”  
“You must have eaten so many different things in your life around the globe.”  
“Yes, it's my favorite part of doing what I do.”  
“I've never really traveled.” she says looking very pensive.  
“You just have to say the words or a place you would love to visit, I can get my jet ready.” she doesn't reply “Lizzy?”  
“I... I know.”  
“Lizzy, what is it?”  
“I went out for my run this afternoon and I saw... a young woman with her baby and I...” there are tears polling in her eyes. “I miss her, I can't get it out of my head, this image of this mother...I don't know why... it never happened...”  
“That's why you were taking a nap, to forget.”  
“Yeah.”  
When he sees the tears running on her cheeks he quickly gets up, he squats down and holds her hands in his. “Nothing could replace Agnes, but you are still young enough to be a mother again, find a man that will love and respect you.”  
“I... I don't want to date anyone.”  
“Maybe not now but it is still possible for you.”  
“I'm a terrible mother, look what I've done.”  
“It's Kirk who abducted Agnes.” he says firmly.  
“Because I ran away from you. If only you knew how hard I wish I could go back.” she throws her arms around his neck and they both stand up.  
“It was Kirk and Tom, Lizzy.” he whispers fervently into her ear.

 

An hour later, they are sitting on the couch, she just stopped crying “I ruined our evening, I'm s...”  
“No. It's important that you let go whenever you have to, do you hear me Lizzy? I don't want you to bottle up those feelings inside, it's not healthy.”  
“I know.”  
“You went through so many horrible things and you're still here, still fighting. You're stronger than you think. Letting go from time to time doesn't mean you're weak. I'm always here for you. Even if I'm far away, you can call me whenever you want or need to.”  
“I lo...”  
“It's alright Lizzy, you don't have to say anything.”  
“No, I love you. I said it and meant it the first I tried to say it to you. I know it might sound hypocrite but it's true. I need you to know it and believe it.”  
He feels so warm inside, god, he loves her “I believe you and I love you, too. You are my North star, you are my light. I almost died without you.” He lovingly puts his lips on her temple.  
“What are we doing, Raymond?”  
“You are the one to decide that, Elizabeth. I am and will be whatever you want me to be.”  
“You are the most important person in my life. The one I want and need to be with. You are my rock, my confident, my best friend and so much more.” she declares passionately before kissing his cheek.  
“Want some cheesecake?”  
She giggles “yeah, a big slice.”  
He kisses her hair one last time before walking to the kitchen. “I brought chocolate and strawberry syrup, which one do you want?”  
“Both.”  
“Wonderful choice.”  
“Hey, get into your pajamas before eating dessert!”  
“My, my, aren't you bossy, Miss Scott.”  
“Oh God, it's so weird to hear you calling me that.”  
“Well, it's officially your name now.”  
“Yeah. I'm glad. Go change, now.”  
“Am I back in the Navy?”

He comes back with white pants and a deep blue t-shirt, “There, Lizzy, are you satisfied?” he asks as he takes the plates in his hands.  
“I am. Thank you.” she takes the plate he's handing her “You were very generous with that syrup.”  
“I'm a generous man,” he says and he's definitely not only talking about the way he puts syrup on cheesecake. He wonders if he didn't say something a bit too suggestive “But... if you desire I can cut you another slice.”  
“No! It's perfect.”

 

A familiar face appears on the TV screen “Do you know who that is, Lizzy?”  
“Martha King. A brilliant writer” the she looks at him and he has that small, all knowing smirk on his face “Oh, Raymond, go ahead, tell me.”  
“She's Madeline's friend and they stole diamonds from an Iranian jeweler. She's a very talented thief.”  
“Did you have a relationship with her as well?”  
“No, I wouldn't call that a relationship...”  
“You slept with her.”  
“Twice. She was so...”  
She shakes her head “Huh huh, don't go there _Reddington_.”  
“Oh my, Reddington?”  
“You know I'm...”  
“You're jealous and you don't need to. I told you earlier what you mean to me.”  
“It's more... I feel possessive.”  
“You don't have to. Don't you feel it?”  
“I do... But I can't help myself.” she admits as she hides her face against his chest.

 

She wakes up around two am, feeling really thirsty. When she opens her door, she is a bit surprised to still see some light coming from the kitchen. She can't tear her eyes away from what she's seeing there. His scarred back. It's more extended than she thought, also, it looks much worse than her thin scar on her wrist. 

He feels her looking at his scars and he is incapable to turn around. She closes the gap between them, hearing his heavy breathing. 

“Lizzy, I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be without my shirt here...” his voice is shaky and lacking its usual confidence.  
“Don't be, it's alright. You don't have to hide from me.” She puts her hands on his arms and makes him turn around carefully. “It must have been horrible... the pain.”  
“Yeah. But we saved each other, like I told you. And I would rescue again from a burning house without any second thought.”  
“I know. I would do the same as well.”  
She notices other scars on his chest, “quite a collection, isn't it?”  
She strokes the one from the Cabal on his right side with her thumb “I almost lost you that day.”  
He nods. “I should have told you earlier about Tom.”  
“Yes.” she sighs, grabs a glass and fills it with tap water and drinks it in a few big gulps. “It feels like this was another life. We're in much better place now, I mean, our relationship.”  
“Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aram is a sweet little cinnamon roll :')  
> Red and Lizzy are getting even closer... Plus a little trip to New York!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos.

They are preparing their dinner together when they hear the doorbell ringing “Are you expecting someone?”  
“I guess it's Aram, it's... I thought I would be alone since you were supposed to be in the Bahamas.”  
“Do you want me to hide somewhere?”  
“No. Do you want to?”  
“I don't think it's mandatory. It could be quite entertaining actually.”

Lizzy tries not to chuckles as she wipes her hands with a towel “Coming!” she walks to the door and opens it after checking who is behind it “Hi, Aram.”  
“Hi, Liz.”  
“Come in.”  
“Thanks, How are...” He notices Red who is opening a bottle of red wine “Oh, Mister Reddington, hello, hmm, how are you?”  
“I'm splendid. What brings you around here?”  
“I huh Liz's laptop.” he turns his head to face Liz “it's working very smoothly now.”  
“Ah, thank you so so much!” she says, very pleased.  
“You're welcome! I just have to show you a thing or two... If that's okay. I don't want to interrupt anything.”  
“You don't.” she smiles “Let's go sit down.”  
He looks again at Red who is cutting potatoes while holding his gaze. He walks quickly to join Liz on the couch. 

“I hope it didn't take too much of your time.”  
“Don't worry, it didn't. It works like a new laptop, though.” he affirms as he turns it on.  
“That's great. Would you like something to drink?”  
“Sure, if you have any kind of fruit or vegetable juices...”  
“Apple juice, is that okay?” he nods “I'll be right back.”

“Raymond, could you get a glass please.”  
“Apple juice is it, Aram?”  
“Huh, yes, please.”  
Liz takes the glass from Raymond's hand “having fun, aren't you?” she murmurs as she fills it with the cold beverage.  
“Let me.” he says as he grabs the glass and brings it to Aram before sitting next to him.  
“Thank you.”  
“You're welcome. Ah, you fixed Elizabeth's machine.”  
Liz is joining them again as she listens to her friend's instructions on keeping her laptop safe and how to make it work at his full capacities.  
“I have to do it every month?”  
“Yes, once or twice if you're using it a lot. You can program the software to do automatically. Or I can do it if you want?”  
“If it doesn't bother you.”  
“Not at all, Liz.”

When Aram is gone, she goes to the bathroom to take a shower and he serves them the wine. When she comes back, he notices some small drops of water are dripping from her hair on her top and her nipples are hard and very pointy and he feels aroused by the sight. He clears his throat as he hands her the glass.

All evening he notices how she touches her shoulder and winces a bit every time.

“Lizzy, are you hurt?”  
“I think, I felt it when I lifted weights this afternoon and it doesn't go away.”  
“Would you like a massage? I have a very relaxing oil for sore muscles in my bag.”  
“You know what? That sounds great.”  
“You can sit on the couch”  
“Okay, just let me put on my bikini top.”

When she's in the bathroom, he rolls up his sleeves and gets the oil. He waits patiently behind the couch.  
“Okay, you can sit down and I'll stand.”

He almost moans when his fingers touch her smooth skin, he loves her neck. He wants to taste it, just like all the rest of her. He as been aroused all damn evening and he can't tame it right now. He searches for the tension in her muscle and finds it quickly.  
She sighs “Raymond...”  
“Feels good, doesn't it?”  
“Fishing for compliments?”  
He can hear the lightness in her tone “Oh come on, you can say it!”  
“Yes, it feels good... Could you do my other shoulder?”  
“Absolutely...”  
She doesn't want his hands to leave her body just yet.

“Lizzy...? Lizzy?”  
She closed her eyes minutes ago and she feels like floating on a cloud. He knows how to use his hands, not that she was having doubts “Sorry, what?”  
He sits on the table in front of the couch and holds her hand, she looks flushed “I hope it will help.”  
“I'm sure it will.”  
They both get up and face each other, they're standing close. She grabs his hand and softly kisses his palm. He can't stop himself, his puts his other hand on her waist and brings her even closer.  
She whispers “Thank you, Raymond. Goodnight.”  
“You're welcome. Don't hesitate to ask me if you desire another one.” He puts his lips on her forehead. “ Sleep well, Lizzy.”

He only sleeps at her place during weekends, he still has to change places every two or three nights. He is always very careful that he is not followed to her place. His security team installed cameras on the closest streets from her building. As well as a facial recognition device in front of the main entrance. There are always three of his most trusted men in the building and Daniel, one of Red's men, is always around when she's outside, until Raymond asks him not to, like when they are going out together for example. She is now okay with it, knowing how bad things turned out when she tried to escape his protection. She learned the hard way. He only wants her well-being.

It's finally Saturday night and they are going out tonight, they are going back to Roberto's restaurant. 

“How were your meetings?”  
“They went well. Very productive things happening in Thailand. And I also wanted to there because I founded a shelter for orphans child and child coming from extremely poor families. They will get a good and free education, health care and a free meal every day. ”  
“That's wonderful, Raymond.”  
“I tried to open more of these kinds of centers recently.”  
“How many so far?”  
“Five. I hope to double that by the end of the year.”

Before they waiter comes with their desserts, she excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. Raymond has noticed a man who has been looking at Lizzy for almost an hour now and he checks her out as she walks. 

When she gets out, the man, he must be her age, tall, dark hair, is stopping her from going back to the table. They are close enough for Raymond to hear them. 

“Hi, I've been looking at you since you came in. You're very sexy.”  
Lizzy tries to stay polite “Alright, thank you.”  
She wants to move but he takes a lateral step and keeps talking “Can I buy you a drink? Or give you my number?”  
“I'm not interested in those things, I would like to pass, move away.”  
“Come on, we could have a hot damn fuck, I'm sure.”  
“I said no.” 

“Talk about a bad approach...”  
“Yes, I heard that. And he is still looking at you right now. Not in a friendly way.”  
“Could we take the tiramisu in a doggy-bag and just leave? It has nothing to do with him, I'm just... I wanna go home.”  
“Sure, let's go to the counter.”

They are walking to the Mercedes, Dembe is already inside. That's when they hear the man's voice.

“Hey! You weren't very nice to me lady. I don't like that, apologize to me.”  
Red turns around, ready to talk but she cuts him and Dembe gets out of the car “it's alright, Raymond, I can handle him.” Then she takes a step closer to the man. “I don't owe you anything. I said no and you don't have a say. Goodbye.”  
“You're a bitch! You seem to be into sugar-daddy huh?” he shouts as he points at Red “I bet I can fuck you better than him.”  
Liz feels Red coming closer as the word “bitch” and notices how he puts his hand to his holster.  
“Just let's go Raymond.” she squeezes his bicep “he isn't worth our time.”

He stops in his tracks for a few seconds and that's when the man jumps at him, trying to punch him but Lizzy's fist comes in contact in his nose first. The man falls down and whines.  
“I should cut your filthy tongue, but I guess a broken nose will do since this incredibly divine woman and I are looking to a much better evening than you, you miserable harasser.”

 

“Raymond, I handled men like him several times in my life. I'm not upset.”  
“I hate it when someone treats you like that.”  
“I know. But like you said, we are having a much better evening than him.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe you'll have a dance with this incredibly divine woman during commercials breaks of Dancing with the Stars which has already begun, so...” she smiles at him and he follows her to the couch.

And they do dance again that evening. 

 

“It's going to be a beautiful sunny Sunday tomorrow, would you like to go out for a long, delightful walk?” He asks eagerly.  
“I would, Ray.”  
He smiles as he hears her calling him that. “After lunch?”  
“Yes.”  
“Perfect.”  
“Could we go to New York?” she asks suddenly.  
“Of course! I'll call Edward tomorrow morning to let him know to get the jet ready.”  
She gently drops a peck on his jaw and a quick second one under his chin, as her head his resting on his chest. “Thanks.”  
“No need to thank me, Lizzy. If you want, I'll even go on one rowboat in Central Park.”  
“Oh my God, I would love that. How did you know?”  
He shrugs, “I just did.”  
“You know me too well...”  
“And do you think this is a bad thing?”  
“No. And you know what? I'll go with you to the Vanguard.”  
“Oh, Lizzy... You do know me very well, too.”

 

/New York/

After he finishes his ice cream, he gets them a rowboat and he conducts it smoothly around the lake, while she's enjoying the rest of her waffle. 

“That was lovely,” she says as she grabs his hand to get off from the boat.  
“I think so, too. Are you ready for a walk around here?”  
“Yes.”

They start walking and she notices many families. She couldn't stay in her apartment forever, she had to deal with it. She looks at him and at her initiative, they keep moving arm in arm. 

They just pass a couple walking holding hands with their toddler “Are you doing as well inside your mind and heart as you seem to do?”  
He remembers her fantasy, of course he does. “It's... better than before. And... I have you.” she snuggles closer to his body.  
“Yes, Lizzy, you do.” he slightly caresses her palm with his thumb and she interlaces their fingers.  
“You have me, too.” she wants to kiss him, she realizes, but it's not the right place so she lifts their hands and puts her lips on the back of his strong hand. 

 

She watches him instead of looking at the musicians on the small stage. He has been so happy he would get his favorite table. He explained to her why this is the best spot in the jazz club. She loves how passionate he is, how much he so badly wants to live at one hundred percent the present moment. He must have been there hundred times but he doesn't take anything off his enthusiasm. She's so in love him. She slides her hand on his thigh, just above his knee. He gazes at her and puts his hand on hers. 

When they get into the car, they are still holding hands. Dembe calls Edward and then starts driving to the private airport. 

“Raymond, I'm just going to stop the car now and get a milkshake, do you want one as well? And you Elizabeth?”  
“Are they any good?”  
“The best of New York.”  
“It's true, Lizzy, Dembe and I get them each time we are here. I'll have a strawberry one, please.”  
“Okay, I'm going to try. What's your favorite, Dembe?”  
“Chocolate.”  
“I'll take that then.”  
“I'll be right back.”

She stretches her arms “Are you tired, Lizzy?”  
“No. In fact, I haven't been feeling this good since... I can't even remember. I mean... she... she is still my first thought when I wake up.” he squeezes her fingers “I felt nothing but pain and more pain for months... Things are getting in balance now, there is still pain and I guess there will always be but lately I feel good as well.”  
“I'm glad, Lizzy. I want you to be happy.”  
“I want you happy, too, Raymond.”  
“You make me happy. It sounds cheesy but in my life, that's... a splendid thing. Being around you and feeling your light, it's everything to me.”

She cups his cheek and strokes it lovingly before sliding it behind his neck. Her eyes are now set on his lips. He feels her sweet hot breath on his mouth. He tilts his head slightly and a second later, her lips are pressed against his. This small, but big for them, gesture sends shivers through his spine. It isn't a passionate kiss, but a very tender one, lips against lips. Both are thinking that they never felt something so divine and powerful. She rests her forehead against his until they hear the door being open as Dembe gets inside the car and hands them their cups.

Raymond clears his throat “Thank you, Dembe.”  
“Yeah, thanks.” she takes a sip, “it's really good indeed.”


	7. Chapter 7

After wishing Dembe a good night, she softly closes the door. She takes off her shoes and watches him do the same. 

“Did you have a nice day, Lizzy?”  
She holds him tightly against her body, her arms around his waist “I did. What about you?”  
“It was an excellent day.” he gently puts his hands on the middle of her back. She snuggles against him. “One I'll never forget...”  
“Same here.” 

She cups his face in her hands and strokes his mouth with her thumbs before replacing her fingers with her lips. This time, she uses the tip of her tongue to caress his bottom lip, asking for a deeper kiss. He moves his hands, one strokes her cheek and the other rests on her lower back. He then opens his mouth, letting their tongues meet for the first time for a slow, sensual kiss. First french kisses can be awkward sometimes but for them it's not the case, they are in sync and loving how the other is responding. Liz pushes him against the wall and as much as he wants to continue this, they have to talk first.

“Lizzy...” he interrupts her, his voice husky.  
“What?”  
“If... If you want us to be...”  
“I know what you're going to say. It will put me at risk. Because you have a lot of enemies who could use me to get you. I know that, Raymond, I thought about it many times. But I want this.”  
“You can have someone else with a normal life.”  
She shakes her head and puts her hands on his chest “I want you, I want us.” he caresses her hair before kissing her again. “You're not sleeping on the couch tonight... But I...”  
“It's okay, Lizzy, you don't have to justify yourself. Sleeping by your side... It's... so much more...”  
“You're going to stop that. Remember when we first met? You said I'll be the one to give you a second chance. I want you to be happy, Raymond. I want to love you. Let me in, okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You gave me a second, too...” she bows her head against his chest.  
He closes his eyes for a few seconds before stroking her lower back “Let's go to bed.”

After they change into their pajamas, they stand by the bed. He chooses the side where there is no nightstand. Lizzy gets on the bed next to him. She has her arm around his stomach, head on his chest. And he caresses her arm like he often does when they are cuddling on the couch. She falls asleep half an hour later and he tries to realizes that this is really happening, that she wants him, in a romantic way. 

 

”Ray...”  
“Yes, Lizzy?”  
She rubs her eyes and checks the time, she slept for five hours and he is still awake. “I can hear you thinking. And your heartbeat is way too fast.”  
“The latter is your doing. The first one is more about everything that could go wrong for you.”  
“You know, a thing I love about you is how you want to live life at its fullest, just do the same for this. Your security team is already in place, it's fine, relax.”  
“Even with good security...”  
“Ah! shut up and kiss me instead.”

“I haven't had sex for over a year.” she says, looking up at him.  
“Are you... worried?”  
“Look, you made no secrets that you had many... sexual partners.”  
“And? With most of them, it was just sex. Sometimes, it was great, other times not. But it was sex. With you, there are so, so many feelings involved. So much adoration and love. I don't want you to worry, alright?”  
“Yeah...”  
“You feel it as well, don't you, how it is when we kiss? Or when we caress each other?”  
“I do, it's... I've never felt something like that.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Really?”  
He nods “Absolutely. You know I don't lie to you. You are a goddess. ”  
“Just that, huh?” she giggles.  
“Hey, I'm serious. If you don't feel like one, I will make you feel it.” He nibbles her neck “You like sex, don't you?”  
“I do. I... I never made slow, tender lovemaking more than a few times. More like quick, hard... fucks.”  
“I can do both.”  
“I want us to make slow, tender love. I want to discover all that with you.” she declares passionately.  
“We will.” he promises.  
“But we'll do it hard, too.”  
“Oh, you can count on me. Never be shy with me, Lizzy. I'm open to quite a lot of things. And I have absolutely no problem talking about sexuality and the woman's body.”  
“I'll keep that in mind. I feel so much better we had this conversation.” she puts her hand behind his head and kisses him.  
“Good.”  
“Now, try to sleep.”  
He shakes his head “I have to leave in one hour, I'll sleep on the plane.”  
“How long will you be away?”  
“I won't be back until Friday.” She sighs “I know, not the best timing.” He kisses her forehead “I'll try to have a full free week when I come back.”  
“Do you ever think about... retiring?”  
“If I stop, it will turn badly on many levels. And it's like a train on full speed, slowing down takes time. I'll try to arrange things and make time for us as much as I can.”  
“It's already amazing that you are here every weekend. And the other eight months where you were there almost every day.”  
“Yes, it demanded a precise timing and organization but it's possible.”  
“Make love with me...” she says as her hand slips under his t-shirt.  
“Lizzy... I don't want to rush this,” he grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, before kissing her palm “it's too important and with what you told me earlier, you don't want that either.”  
“What if you don't come back? There is always a risk...”  
“Yes, there is. But I'll come back and our first time needs to be more than a quickie, don't you agree?”  
“I do. I'm just... scared.”  
“I know. I've always come back to you, didn't I?”  
“Yes... This week is going to feel like a very long one.”  
“Yeah, I think so, too. And I have a meeting with Mister Wong. The man is just talking and talking and talking...”  
“Ah, remind me of someone...”  
“Hey. At least I tell interesting stories, don't I?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” She pokes his side before putting her lips on his. 

 

“Alright, Dembe should be there in ten minutes.” he says as he glances at his watch.  
“Can't you wear a bulletproof vest?”  
He chuckles “My love, I would need to wear one almost all the time.”  
“It's not funny!” she snaps and abruptly lets go of his hand “is everything a joke to you?!”  
He frowns, it has been quite some time since she used this tone with him, “Lizzy...” he tries to put his arms around her but she doesn't let him “Lizzy, try to calm down. Breathe with me...”  
She stops and tries to match his breathing. After five deep breaths, she looks up at him. “I already lost her, I couldn't...”  
“I'll be extra careful, I promise you.”  
“Okay.” She puts her hands on his chest, possessively “And don't forget that you're not single anymore.”  
“Oh, I can assure you, I can't forget about it. But sometimes, the Concierge of Crime need to be a bit flirty with certain women...”  
“I don't like it.”  
“I know. It's only words, my love, nothing more. My body, heart and soul are yours, Elizabeth.” he cups her face with his two strong hands “No one can take them from you.” 

He bends down and captures her lips sensually for a deep and heated kiss, making her feel how much he wants her and her only. She moans and grips his shirt as his hands move over her back and lower, cupping her ass and pushing her body against his. 

“Oh my God, Raymond...” she whispers, out of breath. “you are... amazing.”  
“Not anyway near you, Lizzy.” he says in awe before putting on his fedora. “I'm yours. Never doubt that.” he murmurs into her ear. “To be continued, my love.”

His words shake her to the core and leave her terribly aroused. She bites her bottom lip watching him leave.

 

He calls her three days later. 

“Hello, Lizzy.”  
“Hi,” she is so relieved to hear his voice “Where are you?”  
“Still in China. Drinking a splendid tea, I'll bring some home.”  
She still smiles whenever he says home “Please do.”  
“How are you doing?”  
“I'm fine. I spent some hours at the post office, nothing official just going through some files and doing a bit of profiling. Cooper is so kind to me. And I had a long talk with Samar, it's not like before but we're doing better.”  
“That's wonderful news.”  
“I still can feel some tension when I'm around. Many people treat me...” she sighs “I guess it's fair... And of course, people still talk about us.”  
“Like I told you some time ago, they don't know you or what you went through. And they certainly don't know us.”  
“Yeah...”  
“I highly doubt Aram would gossip around and tell everyone that I was at your place.”  
“I wouldn't care if they knew...”  
“It must stay between us, Lizzy. It's dangerous enough from the dark things threatening you on my side, if the other side learns about the evolution in our relationship...”  
“Raymond, I know, it's okay.”  
“Lizzy, whenever it becomes too much for you, you'll just have to say the words...”  
She cuts him again “Stop it. It took me a long time but I know what I want. I had a taste of your world, I know what's like.”  
“I only want your happiness and safety.”  
“You are all of those things, Raymond. We talked about it, you don't have to remind me every single day.”  
“As you wish, Lizzy.” he says softly, too softly.  
“Hey, I'm not mad at you, I know how deeply you care for me. And you know I'm not afraid to speak my mind.”  
“Yeah.” She hears Dembe calling him “I have to go.”  
“Okay, talk to you later.”

 

“How many hours left?”  
“Hmm, let me see, Lizzy. We are somewhere over the UK so around seven hours left.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well, we are playing cards with Dembe.”  
“And you're losing.”  
“Indeed, Elizabeth. It's even easier because he is really impatient to see you again.” Dembe says loud enough for her to hear.  
“I'm sure he's making his grumpy puppy face.”  
“He is.”  
“Hey hey, enough you two.” he tries to say seriously but he loves them so much, he just can't contain his chuckle.

An hour later Dembe asks with a more serious tone “I would like to have this weekend off to see Kate.”  
“Sure. Just tell Baz to call Andrew.”  
“I will.”

Dembe wanted to collect Kate's body and when he tried to find it it was gone and there wasn't a single report to the police, the morgues, nothing. He found her a month later, and rescued her, get them into a hospital. He told Raymond, because they are honest with each other. But Red doesn't want to hear more about her.

“I was so hungry, thank you for ordering to my favorite DC's burgers restaurant, Lizzy.”  
“You're so welcome!”

He gets up and puts the boxes into the trash, that's when he feels her behind him, encircles his waist with her arms, her cheek against his back. 

“Welcome home, Raymond.”  
He turns in her embrace, placing his hands on her waist, “thank you, my love.”  
She notices his eyes getting filled with tears, she cups his cheek and strokes it lovingly with her thumb “Are you okay?”  
“I am.” He bends his head down and they kiss for a long moment, their hands moving on the other's body. “I need to take a shower...”  
“Me too.” she grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ This chapter contains shameless smut ~

“May I undress you, Lizzy?”  
“Yeah.” 

He gently takes off her top then he opens the zipper of her jeans and she steps out of them. She unclasps her bra, after that, she pushes her panties down her legs. She looks at him and his expression his full of love and adoration. His eyes are everywhere, her feet, her marvelous legs, her firm belly and her generous chest.

“God, you are gorgeous, Elizabeth.” he declares, his voice thick with emotion.  
“Thank you. May I?” she points at his clothes.  
“Yes, of course.”

He already got rid of his tie and vest earlier so she unbuttons his shirt and takes off the white t-shirt underneath. She puts both her hands on his naked chest before slidding them to his belt. She takes his pants and boxers down at the same time. She observes his body for a moment, without saying a word.

He tilts his head, trying to read her face “Should I be concerned by your silence? From what I know, you've never with an older man and I love food but apart from my stomach, I'm quite fit...”  
She interrupts him “I think you're perfect. But you must have been through so much pain...” she saw the scars on his chest and back but he has more of them on his legs.  
“Oh, these... I do have a nice collection of scars all over my body, indeed.”  
“Plus those in here.” she says sadly, resting her palm above his heart.  
He closes his eyes briefly, holding her hand and kissing her palm tenderly before stepping with her into the shower, under the hot jets. 

When they are washing their bodies, he grabs a transparent bottle containing some gel in it and she looks at it.

“A gel I put on the scars from time to time.”  
“Let me do it.”  
“Lizzy, you don't have to.”  
She grabs the bottle and puts some liquid in her palm “is this enough?”  
“Should be fine.” he says as he turns around.  
“There are some three degrees burns.”  
“Yes. I don't feel anything under my right shoulder and a small patch on my lower back.”  
“How... How long did you stay in care?”  
“Over six months.”

“Do you want to go to bed or can we stay in the living room a bit?”  
“I can't go to bed without eating that splendid pear and chocolate pie, Lizzy!”  
“Of course, how could I forget about it? Oh, maybe it's because you're very distracting, you and your wonderful hands on my body.”  
“I crave your all being, my love...”  
“And also that pie...”  
He snorts and they both laugh walking to the kitchen.

They have been talking and she is watching a tv show while he is reading for over an hour after eating their pie. He puts his book down when he feels her guiding his hand under her pajama top.

He looks down at her. She is again resting her head on his thighs. He strokes the soft skin of her navel with his thumb. 

She shifts and faces him “I have always loved the way you touch me... So loving, so gentle. Like I'm the most precious thing in the world.”  
“That's because you are, Lizzy.” 

She sits up, puts the cushion away from his lap and straddles him, her hands on his chest. She bends down and starts kissing his neck, he moans and thrusts up against her. Her hands get under his t-shirt, looking for his warm skin. She grinds against him, needing more friction and as he begins to swell under her body, it feels marvelous.

“Touch me, Raymond, make love with me.”  
“Are you sure, Lizzy?”  
“Yes! Let's open the couch.”  
“Why?”  
“We spent so many hours on it. Discovering each other, crying, grieving, laughing, cuddling... just... I think it's the perfect place for our first time..”  
“Hey, I'm not the only romantic here after all.”  
She laughs “Shut up, help me put on the sheets.”  
“Right away.”

 

She takes her top off and since she's not wearing a bra, she takes one of his hand and places it on her naked chest. He doesn't hold back anymore, she really wants this, she wants him. They both completely undress. He lays her down on her back. His lips and his tongue finally taste her skin, he is exploring every inch of her, taking his time to revel in her beauty.

“Raymond...”  
“You are a work of art, Lizzy... I can feel your impatience, just bear with me for some more minutes, please. Just feel.”  
“No one ever touched me the way you do.”  
“Do you enjoy it?”  
“I do, so much.”

With her help, he puts a pillow underneath her lower back. “Are you comfortable?”  
“I am and aroused as hell, too.” she says almost breathlessly.

He smiles, loving how responsive she is to his touch. He gently spreads her legs and looks and her for a moment before kissing and licking her feet till he reaches her folds. He blows hot then cold air on them, watching her arching her back slightly, her lips parting. He gives her labia sensual, open mouth kisses. The combination of her delicious taste plus the noises she's making send waves of pleasure through his body and he feels his hard length twitching. When she is wet enough, he uses two of his fingers, entering her slowly, observing the expression on her face. She hasn't had sex for over a year and he knows she's a bit anxious. She seems fine as he spreads them a little between her hot walls but he prefers to be sure.

“Am I hurting you, Lizzy?”  
“No, it's good, so damn good.” she says locking her gaze to his “don't stop.”

He's pumping in and out of her faster now, alternating between licking and sucking on her pearl of pleasure. His free hand slides and grabs on her side, navel and thigh. 

“Raymond! Oh, fuck! I... I'm going to come...” she grabs the back of his head.  
“I want you to come, let it go, Elizabeth...”

He sucks hard as he feels her intern muscles squeezing his fingers and sees her whole body quivering. 

He kisses his way up, hovering over her, resting most of his weight on his forearms. He nibbles at her neck “you okay?”  
“Hmm fuck yes. This must have been the most amazing oral I've ever had.”  
She grabs his rock hard member and moans appreciatively, she pushes and straddles him, “Do we need to use a condom?”  
“No.” she says before guiding his erection into her hot channel. 

They both cry out at the sensation. She waits a moment to adjust to his size while kissing his chest. 

“Take all the time you need, Lizzy.” he says, holding her hips, caressing her skin.  
“You feel so fucking good.” she gently bites his nipple “And yes, sometimes I cuss in bed.”  
“So I've noticed.” he grins.  
“I hope it doesn't turn you off.”  
“Not with you.” Looping his arms around her, he sits up and can't resist dropping kisses on her chest, clavicles and neck. 

She begins to move, making them both moan as he falls back on the couch, she rides him harder and faster pretty quickly. He rubs her bud between her legs with his thumb, even though she already has friction with his lower belly, he wants to be sure she comes another time. 

"I'm coming!"  
When she collapses on top of him, he accelerates his movements. He shouts her name before all he's doing is to growl and burying himself deep inside her, emptying himself. And she has never heard something as hot and erotic as his growls as he comes hard, all of his body trembling from head to toe. 

 

“I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.” she says as she gets up and puts on his t-shirt.  
“Would you like something to eat or drink?”  
“A cold coke would be nice, thanks.”

“Are you okay, Lizzy?” he watches her sitting down on the couch, drinking big gulps from the can.  
She beams at him, her eyes twinkling. “Oh yes. It was... wonderful, I don't think I've ever felt sensations like those before. You?”  
“Same here, it was soul moving.” he says stroking her thigh. “I'll never take you for granted...” he declares passionately with tears in his eyes.  
She puts the can on the ground and lays down with her arms open “Come here.”

He rests his head on her chest, while she's caressing his short hair, kissing his forehead. It's quite a change from what they were used to. But their relationship has evolved. He is a human being and a broken soul who also needs comfort. He finally allows himself to be vulnerable around her, because he has been working hard, with her help, on the guilt he still feels, but it's getting better.

“I won't leave you, Raymond. I'm deeply in love with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, domestic fluff and something else...

She moans as she feels something hot, wet and delicious between her legs, she smiles before opening her eyes. When she does, it's to look at Raymond's head between her legs. He is altering between sweet kisses on her labia and thighs and some hot, fervent sucking on her clit, he also licks it with long and slow strokes from the back of his tongue to the very tip. He looks up at her and she caresses his head.

“Morning... You make me feel so, so good. Don't stop. I want to come with your mouth, tongue and fingers on me.”  
“I shall give you that, my love. Your taste is very enjoyable. Just the right amount of saltiness, it's incredibly well-balanced...”

Adding two of his fingers directly into her channel. She arches her back off from the mattress and moans louder. And finally after having tried several times last night without success, he finds her g-spot. He lifts his head when he feels her muscles contracting around his fingers and that's when she squirts, not a lot, but she does, she keeps screaming and gasping. Slowly her screaming goes to heavy breathing to a more regular breathing some minutes later. 

“My God, I never came like that. You didn't joke when you said you are generous...”  
“Hmm, whenever you want, when I'm around, of course, wherever you desire, whatever you need, my love, just ask.”

She bites her lip before urging him to face her, they kiss languorously for a long, delicious moment. She pushes him on his back and lets her lips wander on his body.

“I love your hairs.”  
She loves his carefree laugh “I'm glad you do, Lizzy.”  
“You are so... manly.” she grabs his hardening rod and pumps slowly “So hot. And mine.”  
He moans, “yes, I'm yours.”

She settles between his legs and begins to let her tongue lick the underside of his member. She then sucks the head of his growing erection and she gently squeezes his sacks. When she takes him in her hot mouth, he groans.

“Lizzy...” 

He's lovingly running his hands through her hair and holding them into a small ponytail so they don't bother her. She looks at him, his mouth slightly opened, eyes looking at her, a look of total adoration and lust. 

“Lizzy, hmm, you're splendid.” She accelerates her movements the taste of his precum spreading on her tongue. “I'm so close...”  
“Come, Raymond, I want to taste all of you.”

She takes more of him, sucking harder, his hips lifting from the mattress.“Elizabeth!”

He growls as he comes into her mouth, she swallows his hot semen and licks him clean. 

 

They only leave bed around six pm cause they ran out of snacks.

“Do you want to go out, Lizzy?”  
“Hmm, I would love to eat your curry, could you make some?”  
“Yes, I just need to go to one of my friend who has a restaurant not too far. He has the best ingredients.”  
“You sure you don't mind?”  
“Not at all.” he smiles “I love cooking and even more when it's for us.”  
She watches him putting on his vest and tie “I'm so lucky, thank you, Raymond.”  
“The pleasure is all mine. Now, would you prefer beef, chicken or lamb?”  
“Chicken is great.”  
He nods before cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly “Before I go, I need to let you know that I cherish all the time I can spend with you but yesterday evening and night, plus those last hours were the most...” he clears his throat as emotion tries to take over him “the most thrilling, magical ones I had in the last two decades.”  
She kisses his neck and holds him tightly against her body. “They were for me, too.” 

 

“Raymond?”  
“Yes?” He says as he stops loading the dishwasher to look at her. She loves how he always gives her his undivided attention.  
“What's going on? You've been a bit different since the last phone call you got.”  
He sighs “I don't want you to know yet, maybe it's nothing...”  
“Or maybe it is. Tell me.”  
“Baz saw Dr. Reifler in your street today.”  
“Maybe... Maybe it's just a coincidence.”  
“It's possible.”  
She gets up from her chair and loops her arms around his neck “Raymond, I want, I need you to share that kind of information, do you hear me?”  
“Yes.” She puts her lips on his, sharing a few loving kisses “What flavors of ice cream would you like?”  
“Chocolate with mint chips and strawberry.”  
“Go get comfortable, I'll prepare them.” he says as he grabs two bowls and spoons.

/Two weeks later/

“You feel so good, Raymond, don't stop...” 

She anchors her legs around his waist, feeling even more of him inside her. He moves into her with long, slow, deep thrusts, she meets every of his sensual movements, lifting her pelvis. They are covered in a light layer of sweat, him a little bit more than her. She begins to clench her walls around him harder and harder, making him groan as he leans down and licks a particular spot on her neck.

“You feel... magnificent as well, Elizabeth...” he says, his voice husky.

She moans at how he pronounces her name. She strokes his sides, his scared back, grabs his gorgeous ass urging him to go faster. 

“I need to come, Ray, I need you, I love you...” 

She bites his earlobe before sucking it, he begins to pant as he straightens up, putting her legs on his shoulders, offering them an even deeper angle as he pumps faster. He rubs her burgeoning bud fast with his thumb, feeling her quivering under him, tightening around his hard member. 

“Harder, Ray! Harder!”

He does as she says her and slams deeply into her, putting more pressure on her until she comes, his name on her lips over and over, he follows her right away.

He kisses her chin, lips, cheeks, eyebrows, forehead, temples, neck as they still have their fingers lace together.  
“Am I crushing you, Lizzy?”  
“No, I feel amazing with you spread against my body, don't move.”  
“I'll be ready for more soon...”  
“I know.”  
She moves her hand between their bodies to stroke him but he stops her gently, holding her hand. “Hmm not that soon, though. I know you're not very patient so, in the meantime, let me take care of you.”

She giggles before moaning loudly as is already making love to her to her with his mouth, tongue and fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the kudos. I know this was a simple story, with tons of dialogues but I hope you liked it anyway :)

He picks up his cell phone “What is it?”  
“He's here again, sir.”  
“How long?”  
“About fifteen minutes.”  
“Alone?”  
“Yes. Or at least in the streets under our surveillance.”  
He sighs and Lizzy interrupts the loving dance of her fingers on his chest hair, feeling him changing attitude “Bring him to the basement, notify me when it's done so I can talk with him. Do the usual security routine.” he hangs up.  
“What is it?”  
“Dr. Reifler is here again.” he says sitting up and putting on his boxers.  
She does the same, grabbing her top and pants “I'm going with you.”  
“Lizzy...”  
“It's not negotiable, do you hear me?”  
“Fine.” 

He nods at Baz and the man takes off the hood from the doctor's head.  
“Well well, doctor, were you trying to catch a fish?” he says as he gets closer.  
The doctor closes his eyes, trying to not think of the pain Red put him through and what could happen after this talk. “I... I needed to talk to Elizabeth. I followed you and I knew she was under your care so...”  
She frowns and stands next to Raymond and cuts him “About what?”  
“Your daughter.”  
“My... My daughter died.”  
“No. She's alive.”  
“Is this some kind of sick joke?!” She grabs her gun from her belt but he keeps talking “when Mister Keen and his team intruded the house, we were trying the surgery on another infant. Same weight, height, she looked like your daughter. I knew where she was and after I escaped, I took care of her. She's very healthy, it took me months to find your trace...”  
Raymond catches Lizzy as she pales and begins to fall to the ground “Lizzy... I got you.”  
Dembe brings a chair and holds it as Raymond helps her sit on it.  
“Where is she? Where is Agnes?”  
“She's with one of my colleagues in New York. I... I promise, we took good care of her.” 

Raymond squats down and holds Lizzy's hands, stroking the back of her skin gently “Do you think you can make it to the jet?” She nods lightly “first, I need to send a team to check if it's not a trap of any kind, alright?”  
“If you call my friend, he will show her to you. He knows you are coming.”  
“Dembe calls Edward, please. Baz, untie his hands.” he gives the man a piece of paper and a pen “The address.” he asks coldly.  
He nervously writes downs on the paper before Red throws his phone at him “Make the call.”  
“John, puts her on the video.”  
He extends his arm and on the screen, Red sees a baby girl who indeed looks like Agnes, he ends the call and puts the phone in his pocket. “Baz, we'll need to do a DNA test, contact our most trusted lab in New York, tell them to be ready to give me results right away when I ask them.” He nods and storms out of the room. “You,” he points at Dr. Reifler “you will stay here.”  
“I promise you, I'm not lying, I know who you are and what you're capable of. I wouldn't risk my life.”  
“Raymond, the jet will be ready in fifteen minutes. The team will be at the address in ten.” Dembe informs him.  
“Good.” He turns to face Lizzy “Are you ready?” She stands up, taking his hand and doesn't let go of it. 

She stays silent, they are up in the air now and someone from Red is taking blood sample, saliva as well as some hair. He needs to be one hundred percent sure.

 

He receives confirmation that there are no dangers, so they get into the building. A lab employee immediately gets to the baby to get samples and leaves with Dembe who will make sure everything is in order, that no third party will get involved. 

“Lizzy, don't go in just yet. I understand it's hard but let's wait for the results. We will not have days to wait, but a few hours.”  
“I... If it's her and I left her behind... I...”  
“You didn't. Tom called to say she... was dead. My people saw a baby, as well. But then Constantin's team vanished and took the body with them.”  
“We should have searched for her!” her fist makes contact with his chest.  
“If it's her and she's alive and healthy, you'll get your child back, Lizzy and you will spend their rest of your life with her. That is all that matters.” he kisses her head several times, trying to calm her down.  
“I feel so guilty.”  
“I know, I understand, but you shouldn't. You couldn't know there was a second baby. And if it's her, she won't remember any of this.”  
“I... I need to sit down.”

He guides her to the couch where Dembe is sitting. “Do you need a glass of water, Lizzy?”  
“Please.”

She's shivering so he takes off his jacket and puts it on her shoulders and walks to the kitchen. 

 

/five hours later/

“Raymond, it's the lab.” Lizzy's eyes burst open at the sound of Dembe's voice.  
“I am listening... The three of them?... Thank you.”  
He sits down next to her, “Go to your daughter, Lizzy.”  
She throws her hand at her mouth and runs to the room where Agnes is staying. 

She looks at her baby girl, she has grown so much. Agnes observes her mother for a moment, “Hello my angel, Mommy is here.” 

Her daughter smiles and squeals happily at the sound of her voice. She doesn't wait anymore, she picks her up in her arms, showering her face with kisses. “I missed you so much!”

In the living-room, Raymond is giving instructions over the phone to get the things Lizzy might need for Agnes delivered at her place because he knows she wouldn't want to go to the nursery where she learned the “death” of her daughter. 

When he gives back the phone to Dembe, he hears Lizzy calling him.

He quietly watches them and waves of powerful emotion wash over him. She turns her head and he sees her eyes filled with tears but her bright smile illuminates the room, as does the beautiful baby girl in her arms. 

“Hey, come closer, I know you two already met, but I never saw you together.”  
He walks to join them and caresses Agnes' cheek “Hello, precious girl, it's unbelievably wonderful to see you again.”  
She grabs his index, like she did almost every time they have met and his smile matches Lizzy's.  
“Here, you can hold her.”

 

“Do you wish to go home?”  
“Yes. As soon as possible. I don't have anything for her...” he winks at her “But I'm sure that has been cared for. Thank you.”  
“I just gave instructions, it wasn't that difficult.” 

She tries to kiss him but he stops her, she frowns “Is there something wrong?”  
“Lizzy, are you still sure you want us together...?”  
“Of course! I know you'll protect her just has you do for me.”  
“What about her father?”  
“What about him? Kirk's men killed him. Raymond, I still want us.”  
“Let's go home and we'll talk.”  
“I won't change my mind, do want to leave us?”  
“No, of course not, but...”  
“Then we're staying together. End of the discussion. Let's go home, our home.”

It's around ten pm when they get in the jet. Agnes fell asleep in the car and seems to be resting peacefully in her mother's arms. Raymond is looking at them in awe. His rays of light. But there are also many things on his mind regarding his role for Agnes. Things that doesn't matter now but will when she'll grow up. 

 

There is a beautifully designed baby cot in the living room. Diapers, formulas, bottles and also pajamas on the kitchen counter.

Lizzy puts her sleeping baby into the cot and looks at Raymond who is about to leave.

“Don't kill him. He brought her back to us.”  
“Nine months later. Nine months of suffering that could have been avoided.” his tone is icy.  
She holds his hand “he didn't have your resources to find someone, Raymond, he thought Kirk would come for Agnes, he couldn't know that you killed him. And he was probably scared as the months flew by. Let him go. Make him work for you, whatever you want, just don't kill him.”  
“I won't. I'm going to tell he is free to go.” He strokes her arm “are you hungry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“There are some leftovers from last night, I'm quite hungry myself, so late dinner?”  
“Alright. Go to him and I'll prepare the food.”  
He nods “I won't be long.”

 

“I can't believe she's really here.” She grabs his hands and loops his arms around her body.  
He kisses her hair “Me neither. Lizzy...”  
“Do you want to be her father?” She feels him tense against her.  
“When she'll grow up, it will become more complicated. She will have to lie to protect my identity... I won't be able to go to her school shows, to be around when she has play dates and for the most important events of her young life.”  
“I want us to be a family, Raymond. We'll find a way.”  
“I want what's best for the both of you.”  
She turns abruptly and takes a step back “and you don't think I want that for my own daughter?”  
“Lizzy... I didn't say that.” he says calmly.  
“It sounded like it... Just... Get out.” He nods and puts on his jacket and hat before leaving. When his hand is on the doorknob, she passes her hand on her face “Raymond... I... Stay.”  
“I think it's best I go for the night. I'll be back tomorrow.”  
“No.” she takes a few steps, closing the gap between them “It has been quite a roller-coaster of emotions. I shouldn't have screamed at you like that”  
“I think you are highly intelligent and strong. But you're also impulsive, Lizzy. I want to be Raymond for you and raise Agnes with you but I'm also the Concierge of Crime. If I stay with you two, you won't have the simple and normal life that you longed for.”  
“I know that. But we'll be a loving family and that is the most important thing. We won't lie to her. I would never do that but I truly believe it can work.”  
He stays silent for a moment before saying “We won't lie. And we'll have to be extremely careful.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Yes.”

The End.


End file.
